Falling For You
by IlovesMesomeGlee
Summary: Dave Karofsky was hanging up some flyers around his college campus minding his own business when a once in a life time chance encounter would forever change his life. A THREE PART STORY. Cute fluffiness inside. Sebofsky. Rated T. I don't own Glee.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello Guys! This is a start of a three chapter story. I hope you guys love it! :)**

 **Its fluffy, cute and has Sebofsky as the main pairing... What more can you ask for?! Lol ;)**

 **I wanted to try something different and cute this time than to what I usually write.**

 **This was supposed to be a one shot but I decided to split it into three parts. This is just a introduction.**

 **Its completely AU. Dave is in college and out and proud. Sebastian is artsy and nerdy with glasses.**

 **I just came up with this idea a few days ago. So I hope its good? If it ends abruptly- thats intentional and done on purpose. You will see why next chapter. :)**

 **OK- All I wanted to say. Please review. Please be kind. It helps me out. Thank you! Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 1**

There's that little bit of time, that exquisite moment, that many Central Ohioans wake up to. It only happens for such a short amount of time every year that many people in the Midwest forget about it. And why wouldn't they? Life can get in the way, you know.

That moment is when you wake up and there's a chill in the air. It's only for an hour or two and maybe you see just a little bit of frost that covers the ground. As the sun rises, it soon becomes comfortable and the entire day is just how you want it to be – sunny, relaxed, sweet. It's tragic that many people don't notice this.

But Dave did. Dave even brought it up to his fellow Democrat friend. They were walking in the mid-morning sunshine of the Oval at Ohio State University, both enjoying the perfect weather in Winter Semester, and doing their job.

They were currently working (or volunteering, a thought that Dave's friend joked with him about) for the Ohio Democratic Party, posting flyers for LGBTQ rights in the state. Sure, they covered their bases with online petitions, social media alerts, and even word of mouth.

But sometimes, those overused utility poles strung all over campus were still read by conscious-ready students, poised to begin their social and political lives. So, this is where Dave and his buddy were. The enormous former jock carried cute, little pink flyers and a powerful staple gun. The poles were the victims that day as they walked around the Oval, posting announcements for the next political action.

Dave's friend noted that they could cut across the Oval and make better progress and Dave agreed. So, the two of them, armed and ready, took on the day with their agenda. Dave found himself looking into the sunshine, closing his eyes as he walked, letting the light and heat warm him even further.

Students milled around them. Some read electronic devices, others played Hackey Sack, while others used the old fashioned method of reading actual books. Artists, musicians, fraternity boys, fastwalking professors, and the like were all around them. And why not, when the weather is so fantastic?

As they crossed, something perked in Dave's mind that struck him as peculiar. A student was standing on a chair, painting on a canvas. The boy was skinny (and Dave wouldn't admit at the time that he DID look good from behind!), pale, and his blonde hair shone in the sun. But that's not what made Dave suddenly aware.

It was that chair. The chair wobbled.

He found himself gravitating towards him, for no apparent reason at all.

And that's when it happened.

The chair gave way and the kid was falling!

Dave was so close to him that he cushioned most of the blow to the ground.

"Hey! Hey kid!" Dave worriedly said. "Are you alright?"

The young artist turned on his back on the ground, Dave hovering above him. The kid's eyes weren't focused and he couldn't understand what he was seeing. When his head rolled to the left, he saw a big, supportive, _NON-THREATENING_ arm over him. And when he rolled it to the right, he saw things that still didn't make sense. A worried face, some loose pink flyers flying away in the breeze, a gentle wobbling on his arm.

Gradually, the boy could focus and he put his hand over his eyes to shield from the mid-morning sun. Again, that voice over him asked if he was OK and his hand left his head and landed on this arm – this strong, protective arm that was nearby and he couldn't understand it.

The young artist blinked as Dave watched. He blinked again. And again. And finally, after quickly removing his hand from the burly arm, he began to sit up.

That was a bad idea. He immediately got woozy and propped himself on the ground for support. When he looked down to his hand, he found his near a much bigger one and turned once again to look up. That's when he saw Dave.

"Wha…?" the artist mumbled, "Wha….? Happ….? Wha….?"

"Breathe, kid." Dave soothingly said. And when the boy took in a deep breath, rich with early Spring blossoms and purity, his head began to clarify and he could focus much better.

"You OK, now?" Dave asked, backing up a little. "You seem…"

"I…I think I'm OK."

Very much relieved, Dave stood up and offered a hand. The artist took it and slowly rose to his feet, his hand going back to supporting his head. Dave didn't move. Neither did his concerned friend.

"Wha…? What happened…?"

"I don't know." Dave answered. "You just… I don't know. That chair you were on wobbled and then it got worse and then you fell and then I think I helped you not hit the ground so hard and I don't know if I made it worse or that I could-"

The artist tuned the rambling guy out of his mind. His eyes made a quick stock of his inventory and that's when he discovered the root of the problem.

The paint.

The fucking paint.

The fucking _SPRAY_ paint.

"I can't believe this." The boy said, finally stopping the bigger boy's tirade. "I can't fucking believe this."

Dave watched, baffled. The artist grabbed the spray paint cans and shook his head.

"Oh, I see." Dave began. "Yeah, even in the open air, noxious fumes can-"

"I know that." The artist snapped. "I just…didn't think it would happen."

"But," the nervous jock began, "you're OK, now?"

The boy turned around and eyed the enormous guy with a less critical eye suddenly and almost seemed…something. Something else. Something…elusive.

"Yes," he confidently began, "I am. Thank you very much." And then, he extended a hand. "Thank you again." Dave eagerly shook it, smiling a little. "My name is Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe."

"Dave. Dave Karofsky." Dave still continued to smile.

Sebastian smiled wider, still embarrassed that he _FAINTED_ in front of people. A _LARGE_ group of people at that! And _ESPECIALLY_ in front of this cute guy that saved him from being a pancake on the ground.

 _Damn that SPRAY PAINT! Last time I buy that cheap stuff!_ Sebastian thought.

For a moment he wanted to crawl into a hole and die but Dave's smile and softened features reassured Sebastian that everything REALLY was OK and nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of. After all it happens to a lot of people. Doesn't it?

Sebastian snapped out of his embarrassment and looked into those _BEAUTIFUL_ hazel eyes as Dave couldn't stop staring back at Sebastian. Neither said a word, letting the comfortable silence sweep them away.

Feeling incredibly awkward and uncomfortable neither noticed Dave's friend leave, giving the two a chance to talk alone. Not they would notice were in there own little world and liked it that way.

That introduction right there alone was the start of something NEW and EXCITING for one Sebastian Smythe and Dave Karofsky. This once in a lifetime by chance meeting was a start that both needed. Neither one would know what had hit them just yet. But soon they would.

.

 **AN What did you think? Did you enjoy? :) More to come next chapter soon... I'll try to post the second chapter soon...Thank you all! Have a Nice Day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello Everyone!**

 **Thank you to those who followed this story. Thank you to KDesai and Dawofmourning for reviewing! You guys rock! :)**

 **OK- so one more chapter to go then we are done! :)**

 **This was fun to write! :)**

 **More cuteness. More fluffiness. More of EVERYTHING! :) LOL**

 **I hope you enjoy! Please review. Please be kind. Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 2**

Noon was fast approaching. The Oval was in full swing. Students lounged, professors and their TAs pretended what they were talking about was the most important thing in the world, frat boys took their shirts off and played a variety of games, sorority girls sunbathed in smokin' hot bikinis, and even some dogs were playing Frisbee golf with their owners.

And then, there was Dave and Sebastian. After their awkward introduction and even _MORE_ awkward aftermath, they just stood there staring at each other. Cute, little embarrassed smiles adorned their faces from time to time and they wanted to say something, _ANYTHING_ to talk about something other than Sebastian's little faint.

As it so happened, Nature answered their problem for them.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind coursed through the Oval and some of Dave's pink flyers blew out of his hand.

"Dammit!" Dave muttered and ran to gather some of them. Sebastian tried, and failed, to hide a smile as he also helped collect them. Dave frantically got most of them from a nearby tree and when he stood up to return to him, he was confronted with a certain smiling artist.

"Here ya' go!" Sebastian sweetly said, handing over the flyers. Dave watched that golden smile, that rich skin complexion, those gorgeous green eyes that dazzled in the sunlight. Flabbergasted into silence, Dave just dumbly stared at him. Meanwhile, Sebastian wasn't dumb and he all but hopped and skipped back to his painting. Dave immediately followed – and Sebastian knew he would.

But what Dave didn't see was that Sebastian kept one of the flyers and began reading it just as they got back to their original spot.

"The Ohio Democratic Party?" Sebastian asked.

"We're uhhh…" Dave stumbled, hating how the young artist's hair seemed more blonde in direct sunlight. "We're having a state senator speak at Ohio Union for LGBTQ rights."

"Really?"

"Um, y-yeah."

"That's…" Sebastian put his index finger on his lower lip and Dave was hypnotized. Suddenly, Sebastian lifted his head and produced a dazzling smile. "That's really cool, Dave. We need more people like you."

"We…we do?"

"Uh huh!"

Dave grinned and Sebastian's cocky smile fell off his face. He watched as Dave too still had dimples despite a full face and that boyish smile made Sebastian wobble just a bit.

"Well, thanks Sebastian." Hoping to diffuse the embarrassing and suddenly intense moment, Dave looked to his painting. "So, what's this?"

Sebastian immediately grew self-conscious.

"Oh! Ummmm…" Sebastian leaped to get a little ahead of Dave, who had already approached his painting. He saw the slightly confused look on Dave's face and grew even more nervous. Sebastian pushed his big, black glasses higher on his nose. "That's ummm…..abstract art!"

"It's abstract?" Dave asked.

"Ummm, yeah."

"O…OK." Dave said, looking it over. "I like the colors a lot."

"Oh, thanks! I tried using a street art influence here and here." Sebastian said, indicating the upper far corners of the enormous canvas. He pushed his glasses up a little higher, with a slightly shaky hand. "See, this is what I'm trying to do."

"What?" Dave asked with actual curiosity. Sebastian gulped as Dave put his hands on his hips.

"See, I'm trying to do a…m-more mo-mo-modern t-take on something by… Jean Michel Basquiat and ummm, ohhh what's his name….?" Sebastian struggled and then finally remembered. "Andy Warhol!"

"I have no idea what you just said," Dave replied, "but it looks really cool."

Sebastian absolutely guffawed with laughter! He'd never heard anyone say this appreciation, this… _HONESTY_ so bluntly before and it was something that was so, so refreshing! Meanwhile, Dave put his hands in his pockets and even toed the ground a little, that cute dimpled smile back in force.

Sebastian would never admit he'd become a rambling, bumbling idiot as he kept laughing! But that's exactly what he was. Finally, his laughter stopped.

"Well," Sebastian said, pointing to certain areas on the canvas here and there, "I'm trying to create a day in the life of a college student. Depending on how you look at it, it's organized."

Dave looked at Sebastian, then the painting, and then back at him.

"Or chaos. Whichever you prefer!"

And then there they were, laughing again! They just couldn't get over how silly and fun their morning had become on the Oval and neither wanted it to end.

Especially Dave.

"So," Sebastian began, "when you see it from a perpindicular-"

"Youwannagooutforcoffee?"

Sebastian stopped, turned to him, and blinked. "Um, what?"

"You uhhh…" Dave looked down and then when he looked back up, he had a painfully open and honest expression on his face. "You wanna go for coffee?"

Sebastian took a moment to take in the offer and relished in it. After that, that golden smile returned.

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When?"

"Umm, now?"

"Now?"

"I mean, if you're not too busy with your…Warhold abstract art."

"That's _WARHOL_ abstract art. And…" Sebastian looked away for a moment and then right back into those exquisite hazel eyes. "Yes, right now."

"Cool."

.

"I'll just have a black coffee."

"I'll have a mochachino with reduced fat cream and Splenda."

Dave fought off a smile at how different their orders were and simply paid for the drinks. They stood there in line at Café Caribou and only had to wait a half a minute for their respective coffees. At the self-help counter, Dave grabbed a handful of sugars and started dumping them in. Meanwhile, Sebastian grabbed the cinnamon, then the nutmeg, then the clove, then a stirring stick, and finally, a little more nutmeg. Dave again, fought off a smile as they agreed on a little, out-of-the-way booth near the corner. When they sat down, they immediately stirred their coffees and let the rich aromas soothe their noses and tongues.

They made small talk. They made some large talk. They discovered they had similar tastes in music, but not in movies or books. They found out they hated the newest version of Microsoft Windows. Their toes connected a few times. When a patron wore something God-awful, Sebastian pointed it out and Dave felt self-conscious. Of course, Sebastian picked up on this and told Dave that he liked his shirt. A smile returned.

Dave liked sports, video games, hunting, politics, and fishing. Sebastian liked drawing, reading, clubbing, movies, and painting. They had nearly nothing in common.

And yet more toes connected – even towards the ankles.

And as the afternoon when on and on, they found themselves relaxing more and more…. That is, until one of them spilled something on their chins and the other just had to wipe it off their face. Sebastian was convinced Dave did it FOUR times on purpose, but he wouldn't tell anyone. Dave wouldn't either.

They also discovered that they're basically from the same home town – Lima, Ohio. Dave went to McKinley High School and Sebastian to the nearby private school Dalton Academy. Dave hoped the different income status of their families wouldn't be a problem and that's when Sebastian suddenly informed him of his minimalist lifestyle.

Soon, it dawned on the boys that they'd been there for nearly three hours. They couldn't believe it! So, after a few stretches and a stifled yawn from Sebastian, they decided to leave. And when they did, Sebastian spoke up.

"I had a good time, Dave. Thank you for coffee."

"Thanks Sebastian. And thanks for the art education."

"Oh! And, uhhh, thanks for not making my…passing out more embarrassing."

"Of course. Glad I could help."

And then that moment came – the moment of truth. The moment every potential couple faces. Should they have another…date? Who should ask? What should happen next? But instead, the boys just stood there, not exactly knowing what to do or where to go or anything!

And once again, Nature decided it for them.

A cloud finally passed and the late afternoon sun shone on Sebastian's face. Seeing and feeling the light, Sebastian turned to face it, closing his eyes and relishing it. Dave watched this all, how the sun made Sebastian's skin glow like copper and how serene and _SAFE_ he felt around him. Dave desperately wanted to see Sebastian's green eyes in the late afternoon sun and wanted another opportunity.

"Wanna go see …?" Dave started to ask, but then stopped. He painfully realized he didn't know what movies were coming out or if Sebastian would even **BE** interested in anything _HE_ might want to see!

"I'd love to."

Dave smiled. Sebastian smiled. The boys left.

 **AN: What do you think? :) As I said one more chapter to go and we are done with this story. :)**

 **Thank you all for reading. Have a Nice Day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HEY EVERYBODY!**

 **Here we are at the end! Thanks to KDesai and Dawofmorning for your oh so sweet and kind reviews! I'm soooooo glad you enjoy this story. And I hope you like this final chapter! :D**

 **And yes this is it - the final chapter. But you will NOT be disappointed! We join Dave and Sebastian once again...**

 **ENJOY!**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY! -ILOVESMESOMEGLEE**

 **Chapter 3**

"Ohhhhh, not again! I don't wanna tell the story agaaaain!"

"Pleeeeease Dad!"

"Pretty please, Daaaaad?"

 _"NO!"_

"Plea-?"

"I said no." Dave firmly stated. "Now, get under the covers."

Soon, the sound of rustling bedsheets and blankets filled the small room. Dave was seated on the edge of her bed.

"Go to sleep, Amelia." He kissed her on the forehead and wiped some blonde hair away from her forehead.

"Good night, Dad."

He smiled a bit and as he started to get up, Amelia stopped him.

"I always love that story. It's so magical!"

Dave chuckled at her, winked a little, and got up, headed towards the other bed.

"And you, you little troublemaker." Dave began, sitting down on the edge. "You also go to bed, Jack."

"I will, Dad."

"You better." Dave gravely said. And then, he smiled a bit. He bent over and kissed his forehead too. And just as he was about to get up, he felt a hand on his wrist. Dave stopped and looked back.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you fall in love with Daddy?"

"Oh, shut up, Jack." Amelia said, turning on her side to face them. "Your just a little brat."

"Well, you are too!" Jack said.

"Am not!"

"And you're old. You're almost nine!"

"I'm eight!"

"You're old."

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am-!"

"Stop!" Dave raised his voice above theirs and the kids went silent. "Now go to bed. _BOTH_ of you."

"Alright, Dad." Amelia said.

"But Dad?" Jack asked.

Dave resisted the urge to cover his face with both of his hands and instead answered, with gritted teeth, "Yes?"

"When DID you fall in love with Daddy?"

"At the coffee shop." This came from someone else. All three heads turned around to see Sebastian standing in the doorway. "David! It is way past their bedtime. What are you doing? They _NEED_ to go to bed! Do I even have to tell you that you don't want _YOUR_ children grumpy in the morning?! And IF they fall asleep in class tomorrow, I will personally hold you-!"

"Alright, alright." Dave grumbled defeatedly. After one final little wink to his son, Dave got up and walked towards the door. When he was there, he stopped and glared down at Sebastian. Meanwhile, the cute artsy blonde who walked away with Dave's heart merely smiled up at him, sweet as can be. Dave immediately left towards their bedroom. Sebastian could've sworn he heard Dave grumble 'brat' as he walked, but he wasn't sure.

Sebastian turned his attention to Amelia and tucked her in.

"Good night, sweetie."

"Good night, Daddy."

He kissed her on the forehead and turned towards the other bed.

"Dad?" Amelia asked. He stopped in his tracks and turned back to her.

"Yes?"

"Did you really fall in love with Dad at the Car-, Carbi-, Car-"

"Caribou coffee shop. And yes, sweetie. I did."

"Do you love him?"

The question made Sebastian pause. He looked at her curiously before he answered.

"Yes, Amelia. I love him."

"Still?"

Sebastian looked away for a moment before he answered, "Baby, I met him ten years ago. And he's very, very special to me. Yes, I _STILL_ love him."

"OK!"

"Now good night."

"Good night."

Then, he got up and checked on Jack. But the five-year old boy was already asleep, sawing logs in the sky. Sebastian just smiled and headed towards the door. With a final glance at them, he turned off the light and closed the door. He looked down for a moment with a pleased smile on his face. It had been a good day and an even better evening for him.

He took one step forward and nearly jumped out of his skin!

There in the hallway, Dave stood, silent.

"Geez, Dave! You nearly scar-"

"I'm…special?"

Sebastian paused, eyebrows furrowed a little. "You heard that?"

But Dave was miles and miles away as he stared at the blonde man in front of him, watching how ten years had done nothing to his frail beauty, his artistic confidence, his winning attitude. And then, little quakes consumed Dave's body and even a whimper or two escaped his mouth!

"Hey," Sebastian whispered, walking towards him, "Hey. I just-"

Suddenly, Dave wrapped him in his arms so, so tightly that Sebastian had never felt so much warmth, so much protection, so much _NEED!_ He put his arms around his bearcub and gently held on as Dave poured all of his emotion and passion into his body.

Abruptly, Dave pulled back, grabbed Sebastian's face and kissed him! Sebastian whimpered a little at the sudden urgency that overpowered him, held him powerless in the need of this bear in the hallway. The two held each other, lips connecting as if nothing in the world could tear them apart…

That's when Sebastian did his best to pull back. At first, he tried pushing on Dave's shoulders. And when that didn't work, he impatiently whimpered, pushing on his husband's chest. Finally, _FINALLY_ , Dave pulled back as Sebastian noticed Dave's eyes were a little watery.

"Come on," Sebastian said, already starting to walk towards their bedroom. "We should go to bed."

"Leave it to you," Dave grumbled, "to kill a romantic moment."

Sebastian laughed, disappearing into the room. Dave soon followed. And then, the door shut, so the parents could finally get some sleep. And when they settled into bed, Sebastian turned on his side, away from his husband, but scooting closer to him. And soon, he'd hear that sound that in ten years, he never tired of hearing. It was that wonderful cacophony that drowned his ears as his husband's arm draped around him and the bearcub settled into sleep. It was that contented, deep growl from Dave's throat that both soothed and aroused him. But that night, he wanted sleep and soon that would happen.

And so, they started to fall asleep. And as Sebastian relaxed into unconsciousness, Dave uttered that one word, that one term that would define who and what his strong, supportive husband meant to him, the only word that applied to them and their family…

"Brat."

.

 **AN: Well that's all folks! Lol ;)**

 **Thank you ALL for reading! It means a lot to me. :D**

 **I had fun with this. :) I hope you enjoyed this story... Until next time... Have a Nice Day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


End file.
